Identity Crisis
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Radar or Walter? Something happened. .......Review if you would like it to be continued. TLH
1. Default Chapter

Identity Crisis

One shot story.

By: Trivette Lover Heather

AN: Let me know if you get confused, cuz I sure did re reading it. In order for me to finish up this story, I need you to review and let me know if you'd like it finished. Deal?

Cool...

-----

"Radar" some one hollered to him over the commotion. That was the last time he ever answered to Radar.

It was a rather quiet night and the two head surgeons were trolling the grounds trying to unwind.

"Too bad about Radar, I'm really gonna miss him around here." The man with the mustache started the conversation.

The other man didn't reply but only shook his head.

"What you won't miss him?" BJ replied, looking over to his friend.

Hawkeye stopped walking, returning the glance "Did I say that?!" he said angrily.

"Easy, I was just spit balling."

"Well don't!" He started to walk again.

"So I guess him leaving has really hit you hard huh?"

Hawkeye stopped walking again, and turned to look at his friend. "Yeah" he replied simply.

"War" BJ offered, trying to somehow explain what had happened to their friend.

"War." Hawkeye agreed.

The night was still silent.

-----

"What happened to Radar?" the strange man asked his patient who was staring at the ground.

The young man seemed to have aged more in the past weeks than ever before.

"I don't know any Radar....it's Walter..."

"Walter...we seem to have a little dilemma."

"My name isn't Walter...its Radar."

"Uh huh." The doctor nodded.

"Alright soldier, are you from Iowa?"

"Yes sir."

"At least we can agree on that." The doctor said to himself, turning to get something from his desk.

-------

"This place is a shambles without Radar!" Colonel Potter hollered over the chaos, that was the OR.

"Amen, this place is being run into the ground." Frank offered.

"By all means Frank, please be the one that gets run into the ground first." BJ replied.

"We'll follow close behind...that is if we're not the ones driving you into it." Hawkeye and BJ went back and forth.

The Colonel chuckled. Ignoring Franks whining and saying something about harassment and filing charges, and remembered a better time when in the back of his mind, everything would be okay, because Radar was there. And Radar always came through. Ah, Faithful Radar.

--

"What happened to Radar? You and him were very close am I right?"

"At one time."

"Tell me about him."

"Good guy...everybody seemed to like him....got a long with everybody ya know?...anyway, seemed like a good enough soldier, except he was kinda cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah, like he could sometimes tell things were gonna happen before they did...kinda like a psychiatrist or something."

He smiled. "You mean a psychic?"

"Right, what I said...anyway, so I think that's why he left."

"He left? Where did he leave to? The States?"

"I think so, he said that back home he didn't feel cursed, that he was safe....I felt bad for him, I'm glad he made it home okay."

"Where is home for Radar?"

The corporal scratched his head. "Maine."

--------

"Man, that was a rough shift." BJ fell onto his cot.

"Rougher than usual, I don't think we could have run out of one more thing." Hawkeye grabbed a martini.

"Makes me mad I took that kid for granted."

"I think we all did."

---------

"Do you miss Radar? Since you were so close with him?"

"I guess so...well...not too much... I mean he was a nice guy and all, but no I wouldn't say I really miss him."

"You think Radar will miss you?"

"Boy, I sure hope not, I mean he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself, he doesn't need me anymore."

"Walter?"

"Yeah, I mean Radar seemed to have it all figured out, had all the right angles at looking at things. He had the best job, best friends, best hometown. I mean I guess the reason why I don't miss him all that much is probably because I was a little jealous."

"I see"

"Did Radar mean anything to you? Will you remember him in the future?"

"Um, well of course, I mean he was one of the best people I ever knew, good heart, funny...heck I think he had it all. And he was nice to me, which really meant a lot to a kid like me ya know?"

"I'm sure it did. Do you ever think you and Radar could ever see each other again?"

The Corporal stared into space. "Sure why not?"

----

"Think you'll ever see the kid again?" BJ asked sitting up from his cot.

"Sure, why not?" Hawkeye replied, grabbing a martini glass. "I mean, if he ends up being alright..."

"You think he will?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly. Sighing he laid back down thinking of his friend.

--


	2. It's the War

Identity Crisis – CH. 2 – Final Chapter

By: TLH

AN: Apologize for the long delay. Enjoy.

---

Colonel Potter resisted the urge to slam the phone down and slipped it back slowly.

Head down he made his way into the SWAMP, to find his friends, attempting to play cards.

"You two ever do anything else but play cards?" He took a seat on Winchesters bunk.

BJ flopped three cards down. "Of course Colonel, we uh…" He looks to his friend to finish.

"Craps…we're thinking of taking up craps." He nodded.

"Listen boys, I'll cut right to the quip."

Hawkeye sighs. "I hate it when he's serious."

"Is it about Radar Colonel?" BJ asked curios. Now setting down all his cards.

"I'm afraid so."

Hawkeye held his head low. Potter noticing put his arm on his shoulder. "Seems he's gone over the deep end, they say he is spouting out more nonsense then we know him to and keeps claiming he's three different people. He has started to become pretty irate, so they started medicating him. I chatted with Sidney, he said with cases like Radars, once they've hit the point of no return…"

"There's no returning…" BJ finished.

"They'll send him back to the states soon for better treatment."

Hawkeye shook his head. "Damn this war. Damn this place. Damn all of it."

"I know son. I'm with ya."

"I'm gonna miss that kid."

Hawkeye stood up. "What he do to deserve this? All he did was what he told…even more than that sometimes…what the hell kind of demented world do we live in that…ah the hell with it…" he grabbed a martini glass and watched as it shattered against the door, then watched another do the same. Before BJ could restrain him, four glasses were no more.

BJ grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace as Hawkeye shouted curses in between short sobs. The Colonel was on the side of the two friends, his tears showing as well. A group had gathered around outside the tent at the sound of the shattered glass, and simply looked on.

Minutes passed and embrace remained. Winchester had solemnly entered and began to pick up the shades of glass beside his bunk. He was silent, at a loss for words.

Hawkeye felt responsible, like he failed Radar somehow. And in those quiet still moments that day, he suddenly realized it was the war that failed us all.

"Attention All Personnel, Incoming Wounded…"

THE END.

Please review, it helps me, help you. – TLH †


End file.
